Sleepover Secrets
by James Stryker
Summary: While playing a game during their sleepover, Lainey reveals a secret to Erica.


**Sleepover Secrets**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you the first ever story for** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **category. Okay, so I was checking out some M-rated fanfics for** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **and the one that I enjoyed was** _ **Lainey's Midnight Wondering**_ **. So, I've been checking out the reviews for it and I read a review from a Guest mentioning an Erica/Lainey fanfic where Erica is in love with Lainey and has been for years but she's oblivious and to see her dating Barry is killing her. And I'd figure I might write the first Erica/Lainey one-shot for the category. In this story, Lainey is having a sleepover with Erica. During the sleepover, Erica and Lainey share a few secrets with each other and Lainey has a secret that she wants to share with Erica. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. This story will contain smut between Erica Goldberg and Lainey Lewis, so if you don't like smut, then turn back. If this is the story that you were expecting, then more power to you. So here it is, my Erica/Lainey one-shot for** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **,** _ **Sleepover Secrets**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was the summer of 1980-something. It was the first day of the week that Erica Goldberg came home from college for summer break. The first thing she did before coming home was to visit her boyfriend Geoff Schwartz. Then after she visited Geoff, she heard that Lainey was in town as well, so she decided to go see her and plan something fun that they should do together. Later that day, Erica and Lainey were staying at Erica's, mostly because Barry missed seeing Lainey. The two best friends were in Erica's room having a sleepover. The two of them were playing games, doing each other nails, eating popcorn and watching movies and talking about music and teen heartthrobs.

"Lainey, I'm glad that we've get a chance to spend the whole day with each other." Erica said.

"I know. Hey, thanks for inviting me over for the sleepover." Lainey said.

"No problem." Erica said. "Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?" Lainey asked.

"To make this night even more fun, we should…." Erica said until Barry barged into her room.

"Erica, have you seen my socks?" Barry asked as Erica rolled her eyes.

"No, Barry. I haven't seen my socks." Erica said.

"Oh, come on. You must know where my socks are hiding at." Barry said.

"Look, moron. I do not know where your smelly socks are at. Now, would you get out of my room? Lainey and I are trying to have a sleepover without you interrupting our night." Erica said.

"Lainey, have you seen my socks? They're blue and one sock has a hole in it." Barry said.

"No, I haven't seen your socks." Lainey said.

"Maybe they're in the washer. Why don't you ask mom? She did the laundry." Erica said.

"But I need my socks!" Barry whined.

Erica picked up one of her socks and threw it at Barry's head. "Get out of here or next time I won't throw a sock at your big, fat head!"

"Alright, fine! God, why are you so hostile?" Barry whined as Erica picked up her hairbrush and chased him out of her room while Lainey laughs from the whole thing.

"Boy, your brother can be such a goofball." Lainey chuckled.

"Hey, you're the one that dated him." Hayley laughed.

"That's true." Lainey said as Hayley sat back down on her bed. "Now, what were you about to say right before Barry interrupted us?"

"What I was trying to say is that we should play a little game." Erica said.

"And what's the game that we're going to play?" Lainey asked.

"It's called Secret Sharer. A little game I created with Valley Erica back in college." Erica said.

"And how do you play the game?" Lainey asked.

"Well, here's how you play the game. The first person tells the other person a secret, then the other person tells the first person a secret of their own. If you don't want to share a secret then you can pass." Erica said.

"Okay, I think I got the rules." Lainey said, smiling at Erica. "So, who goes first? Me or you?"

"How about I tell you my secret first." Erica said as she laid down on her stomach, swinging her legs back and forth. "Alright, let me tell you a secret about Geoff. He's amazing in bed."

"Oh, my god. Really?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah." Erica grinned. "Not to mention he has a cute butt."

"Erica Goldberg, you are a lucky girl." Lainey said as Erica giggled and blushed a bit. "Alright, my turn. I have a secret that I have to share with you. And you're probably not going to like this."

"Oh, God. What is it?" Erica asked.

"It's about your brother." Lainey said.

"Eww! Please don't tell me that you saw Barry naked because I do not want to know or have the image of his naked body burned into my subconscious." Erica said, dry heaving a bit at the thought of Barry naked.

"No, it's not about Barry. It's about Adam." Lainey said.

"What about Adam?" Erica asked.

"Okay, here's the thing about Adam. I found him to be cute." Lainey grinned.

"Adam? You found my dorky little brother to be cute?" Erica asked.

"Yeah." Lainey said.

"Alright, if we're gonna share secrets about Adam, here's a secret that's going to shock you." Erica said. "One time, I caught Adam masturbating to a fantasy about having a threesome with Jackie and me."

Lainey's eyes widened in surprise from hearing Erica's confession. "No way! You caught your little brother masturbating to an erotic fantasy about you and Jackie?"

"Yep. Hey, Jackie is cute and nerdy and hey I wouldn't mind doing some things with Adam and Jackie. Adam seems like he needs to get laid." Erica said as Lainey chuckled a bit. "Alright, your turn. What do you have to confess?"

"You want to know what my confession is?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah. I want to know what Lainey Lewis' deep, dark secret is." Erica said.

"Well, I do have something to confess. After my breakup with Barry, there is someone who I'm secretly in love with. I'm afraid to tell that person how I feel about them because I don't know if they feel the same way." Lainey said, shyly.

"Does this person know who you feel?" Erica asked.

"No." Lainey replied.

"Alright, so who is this person that you're in love with?" Erica asked.

Lainey sighed a bit and looked at Erica for a moment, getting ready to confess her feelings. And then, all of a sudden, the blonde teen grabbed her best friend by her arms, pulling her in and pressed her lips against hers. Erica's eyes widened in shock as she felt Lainey's lips pressed firmly against hers. She tried to pull away, but then Lainey pushed her down on the bed until she broke the kiss.

"La-Lainey, what are you doing? Why did you kiss me?" Erica asked.

"There's something you should know about me, Erica. I'm a lesbian." Lainey said as Erica gave her a quizzical look.

"Wait, you're a thespian? Since when are you religious?" Erica asked.

"I didn't say thespian. I said lesbian." Lainey chuckled.

"But Lainey, I'm dating Geoff…." Erica said, but was interrupted by Lainey silencing her by placing her finger on her lips.

"Come on, Erica. When was the last time you've had your first experience with another girl?" Lainey asked.

"Well, I've had thoughts about experiencing it with my college roommate Valley Erica." Erica said.

"How would you feel if Geoff was in the same room with us and he was watching us? He would enjoy a really good show." Lainey smirked as she straddled the attractive brunette's lap and starts grinding into her core.

"Lainey…." Erica groaned.

"Shh. Just relax. And let me take care of you. You won't be disappointed." Lainey said.

Lainey smirked at Erica as she pushed her lips to hers. Erica was shocked at first but then she kissed Lainey back, feeling the blonde girl cupping her cheek gently and ran her fingers through her brown hair. Erica deepened the kiss as Lainey kept grinding on her moaning into the kiss as the two kissed passionately with their heart's desire. Lainey's tongue skimmed Erica's bottom lip, begging for entrance as she grants the blonde entrance, feeling her tongue slip inside her mouth. Erica began to moan into the kiss from when she felt Lainey's tongue flicking against hers and her hand slipping inside her grey _Heathers_ t-shirt, placing her hand on her breast as she began to squeeze it gently.

"Oh, God. Lainey." Erica broke the kiss as she grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head and threw it across the room, giving Lainey a wonderful view of her breasts.

Lainey smirked at Erica as she wasted no time taking off her own shirt and threw it away, revealing her black lacy bra which covered her C-cup breasts. The blonde college girl reached behind her back and unsnapped her own bra off, revealing her luscious breasts for Erica to see. Erica leaned in to take one of Lainey's breasts in her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other. Lainey threw her head back and moaned from Erica's tongue flicking and swirling against her pink nipple while rubbing and caressing her other breast, making Lainey bit her lip and moaned.

Soon, the horny blonde found herself laying on the bed, letting Erica take charge as she removed her pajama shorts, revealing her matching black panties that showed the little wet spot on her panties as she spreads her legs open. Erica wasted no time by leaving a trail of kisses down Lainey's stomach, making the blonde girl shudder in delight as Erica licked around her belly button and down to her core, tasting her a bit as she licked at the soaked spot.

"Erica…" Lainey whined.

"You like that, Lainey?" Erica asked, teasing Lainey with her tongue. "How badly do you want me to lick that cute little pussy of yours?"

"So bad." Lainey groaned. "So fucking bad."

"So bad that you want me to make your pussy cum?" Erica asked.

"Fuck, yes." Lainey moaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." Erica said in a seductive tone as she went back to licking Lainey's pussy through the fabric of her panties.

"I want you to lick me all over and eat me out while you finger me." Lainey said.

Erica grinned as she used her teeth to pull down Lainey's panties, leaving the blonde completely naked in front of her. Erica licked her lips from the sight of Lainey's dripping wet pussy as she draped her left leg over her shoulder. She leaned down and decided to tease the horny blonde by licking around her dripping wet slit, making her whine in desperation.

"That's the sound I want to hear." Erica smirked.

The cute brunette stopped teasing Lainey as she ran her tongue up and down her moist slit, giving it one big, wet lick. Lainey moaned as she watched Erica going down on her, her blue eyes met with Erica's chocolate brown eyes. Erica used her fingers to spread Lainey's pink pussy apart as she shoved her tongue in and out of her dripping wet hole.

"God, Erica…." Lainey moaned, covering her mouth as she remembered that Erica's parents, Barry, Pops and Adam are in the house.

"Relax, my family are deep sleepers." Erica chuckled as she continued to tongue-fuck Lainey's pussy.

Lainey reached down and grabbed Erica's head, gripping her hair gently while bucking her hips wildly into her face, making the brunette shove her tongue deep inside her moist snatch.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Lainey." Erica groaned as she replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, slipping them inside her and pumping them in and out of her while working her tongue on her clit.

Lainey moaned loudly as Erica gave her highly sensitive nub a good tongue lashing while pumping her fingers harder and faster inside her pussy, giving her intense pleasure as she felt her walls clench tightly around her fingers. Lainey threw her head back and gripped the bed sheets and Erica's hair tightly till her knuckles turned white as she shrieked out Erica's name as her orgasm rocked her whole body, squirting her juices all over Erica's fingers and tongue. Erica slowly eased her fingers from out of Lainey and brought them to her mouth, licking them clean of while she watched the blonde girl recover from her intense orgasm.

"God, that felt amazing…." Lainey pants, smiling at Erica.

"Glad that you like it." Erica smirked.

After recovering from her intense orgasm and realizing that Erica needed some payback, Lainey leaned up and stood on her knees, grabbing Erica by her arms and turned her around so her back is facing her. The blonde moved her hands down to Erica's ample breasts, massaging them gently yet she squeezed them hard, making the oldest Goldberg sibling squeal and moan at the same time. Lainey was scrunching and massaging her best friend's breast while Erica pulled her pajama pants down, revealing her silk red panties. She wasted no time by slipping her hand inside and started to masturbate.

"Looks like somebody is very horny for me." Lainey smirked as she moved Erica's hand away, replacing it with her own hand and starts rubbing her clit. Erica moaned, locking eyes with Lainey and captured her lips once more, moaning passionately into the blonde's mouth while she toyed with her clit.

Lainey stopped rubbing Erica's clit and pushed her down on the bed as she pulled her panties down to her knees. With Erica bent over on all fours, propping herself up on her knees and elbows, Lainey moved down on all fours and ran her tongue up and down her slit.

"Oh, my God." Erica groaned.

Lainey continued to run her tongue up and down Erica's slit as Erica moaned loudly. A playful smirk appeared on the blonde's face as she began to smack Erica's ass while she licked her pussy. Erica groaned loudly, moving her hips against Lainey's face, while Lainey held onto her hips while she ate her.

"Lainey…." Erica moaned, holding onto the headboard of her bed.

Wanting to heat things up a bit, Lainey licked her thumb and began to tease Erica's asshole while licking her clit, making Erica gasp and groan a bit from the feeling of her blonde best friend circling her thumb around her tight puckered hole, spitting on it as she continued to tease her hole with her thumb. Erica began to whine a bit as Lainey eased her thumb inside her puckered opening.

"Oh, fuck…." Erica moaned as Lainey slid her thumb inside her ass while eating her out.

Lainey grinned as she fingered Erica's ass while she ate her out. Erica moaned loudly, squirming against Lainey's face while she was sucking on her clit, capturing her swollen yet sensitive nub with her mouth and torturing her with her tongue. Suddenly, Lainey eased her thumb out of Erica's ass and stopped licking her pussy, leaving Erica to whine in disappointment.

"Wait, why did you stop?" Erica asked.

"We haven't gotten to the good part yet, Erica." Lainey said.

Erica laid down on her back as she watched Lainey moving closer towards her, crossing her legs with hers as she began to rub her pussy against hers. Both Erica and Lainey moaned softly as they started scissoring each other in a slow and steady pace. Erica looked at Lainey and placed her hand on her breast, squeezing it gently and pinching her nipple hard, feeling her slick heat against hers. Lainey increased the speed and pace as she fucked her best friend harder, enjoying the feeling of their pussies rubbing against each other.

"God, Erica. You're really getting into it. I bet you want to cum hard all over my pussy. Do you want to cum for me?" Lainey asked.

"Yes! Make me cum, Lainey! Oh, fuck!" Erica cried out.

Lainey and Erica's moans began to intensify as they continued to scissor each other and shared a passionate kiss as their orgasm hits their own bodies, feeling their bodies shaking with pure intensity. Lainey collapsed on top of Erica, catching her breath and looked at her with a cute smile on her face.

"Was that good for you as it was for me?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah. That was pretty amazing. And you were amazing." Erica said, smiling at Lainey.

"Thanks, Erica." Lainey said as she leaned down to kiss Erica.

"You know, we should bring Geoff in next time so he can join us. That way we can give him a show for him to enjoy." Erica grinned.

"Yeah, that would be great." Lainey chuckled.

 **And that was** _ **Sleepover Secrets**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed my first story for** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **. And trust me, I am planning on writing a sequel involving Erica/Lainey/Geoff. Okay, so I am planning on writing my first ever** _ **American Housewife**_ **story next. Which story and pairing do you want me to work on?:**

 _ **Dumb Yet Sexy**_ **(Taylor/Trip): Taylor tries to get her boyfriend Trip's attention by showing off her new lingerie that she bought. College-AU.**

 _ **Oliver's**_ **Lesson (Taylor/Oliver): While preparing for his date with Gina Tuscadero, Oliver asks his sister Taylor for some pointers.**

 _ **Oliver's Awakening**_ **(Oliver/Taylor/Trip): Oliver spies on Taylor and Trip's intimate session, then ends up joining them.**

 _ **Blonde Ambition**_ **(Taylor/Londyn): Taylor has her first experience with Londyn.**

 _ **Birthday Boy**_ **(Oliver/Taylor/Gina/Alice): Taylor, Oliver's girlfriend Gina and his ex-girlfriend Alice McCarthy plan on surprising Oliver for his birthday.**

 _ **My Brother's Girlfriend**_ **(Taylor/Gina): Taylor becomes attracted to Oliver's girlfriend Gina Tuscadero.**

 **So, which story for** _ **American Housewife**_ **should I work on next? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, if you want more** _ **Goldbergs**_ **stories, feel free to PM me. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
